Let the Battle Begins!
by SillyAnt199
Summary: Cassandra Miller pride of Keaton's Primas and Scarlett Dunn a rising star of Keaton two person that definitely have the opposite traits found the only thing that they have in common. What's that you asked? Answer: Julie Maslany


"Juls!" Scarlett's eyes light up when she saw Julie alone at a picnic table at the quad. It's rare to see Julie alone since the day she joins the Dance program and it makes Scarlett sad because she never had time to spend some time alone with Julie, her BFF. Or at least that's what she called her but she knows her heart couldn't deny that there are actually feelings formed for the brunette.

"Fancy seeing you here alone" Julie snorted at her friend's sarcasm

"Oh It's so nice to see you too, Scarly"

Scarlett tries her best not to smile but failed miserably when Julie smiled adorably at her. That's her biggest weakness.

"You know I missed you" She said after seconds of just staring and smiling at each other

"Aww that's sweet" Julie cooed for split seconds then her emotion changed which confused Scarlett at first "But I didn't miss you"

If Scarlett didn't know Julie that well she would think that she's really serious but she knows she's wasn't, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. Throw a plastic wrapper at her BFF's face

"Hey, that hurts!" Julie complained

"Well, you hurt my feelings so it's fair"

Julie gave her a megawatt smile that makes her heart almost melted

"You know that when this world ends, you are the first person that I'm gonna miss. So, of course, I missed you too"

There her heart completely melted

"Come here" Julie opens her armed wide open, asking Scarlett for a hug which of course the latter obliged and hug her tightly

"You're the first person I'm gonna miss too" Scarlett admitted which made Julie smile

Nothing's gonna be more perfect than this and Scarlett wished that this moment would last much longer but of course, didn't happen when someone decided to join them. Which of course the two have to untangle their self from each other which made Scarlett contemplate if she should jump and do her best kung fu skills at the girl across them or call a bunch of assassins and let them throw her body at the middle of an ocean and fed it to sharks

"Julsybear!" the girl joined them chirped happily

Scarlett wants to barf. What kind of person would give someone a nickname like Julsybear? If nicknames could be buried Scarlett want to bury that quick...and also the person who gave it

"Hey, Cassybear!" Julie responds

Scarlett almost lost her self there. What's going on in this world?

"Scarlett" the blonde says giving Scarlett her best-faked smile which the curly brown girl returned

"I thought we're having lunch together?" the girl said pouting at Julie

"Oh sorry a lot of things was on my mind lately it's just jumbled everything and I might as well forgot" at the end of the sentence Julie's tone quickly turns into a whisper

Scarlett looks at Julie sympathetically, it must really be hard on Julie to take so much in her shoulder. Julie might notice that Scarlett is looking at her so she reached Scarlett's hand under the table and squeeze it softly which makes the latter to smile widely

Huh in your face blondie! Scarlett wanted to scream so bad at the blonde in front of them but just smile smugly at her instead

Scarlett-1

Blondie-0

"Well, there's always next time. Besides we have each other during class hours. I love the new lessons we're learning together there"

"I know right. The new steps Ms. Helsweel taught us might be our Juliards piece" Julie squealed placing her hand that was formerly holding Scarlett's hand to squeeze the blonde's hand. The blonde returned the smug smile at Scarlett who's fuming right now

Scarlett-1

Blondie-1

The awkward atmosphere that the brunette hadn't noticed yet became thicker when she answered her phone privately which leaves Scarlett and the blonde alone

"Seriously Cassandra what's your deal?" Scarlett finally said after Julie was out of earshot

"Me? Don't you mean you?"

"It was you! I have Julie first. Everything was fine until you came into the picture"

"I didn't just came in. I was made to be in the picture" Cassandra smirked

If Scarlett is an animation smoke will be seen coming out her nose and ears right now. She's really fuming and she's really thankful that Julie wasn't back yet

What?!

"Is this about what happened to Aiden? Is this payback because Aiden chose to be with me before?"

"Oh girl, no. That was long ago. You know that I don't play that team anymore why would I care"

" Then why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"What we both want"

Cassandra let Scarlett sink first all the information she just heard so they just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, fury could be seen in their eyes.

"If I tried to be silent before Scarlett now, I wouldn't. So If you want to win Julie try your best because this time I won't lose her to you"

Just as Cassandra finished her sentence Julie came back

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh no. Nothing interesting actually"

"Alright. But I have to go. I have to mentor a junior art class today" Julie said trying best to collect all her belongings at a record speed "I'm sorry if I have to leave early. I'll catch with you both and the squad later" Julie said before shutting her laptop. She gave the two a warm smile which makes them swoon before she left

Scarlett sighed looking at Julie's retreating form. Her fascinations faded when she heard a shuffling movement across her

"May the best woman wins" this was Cassandra's final words before she left Scarlett.

Scarlett eyes widen after seconds of realization. What Cassandra told her today kepts echoing on her mind.

Scarlett surely loves her nickname Starlett. Because as the nickname define itself she really wants to be the star of everything. What she wants she gets. But this time everything may fall apart because of a competition she never thought she'll ever agree with. A competition that the prize means the world to her and if she lost it who knows what her life gonna be.

Scarlett VS. Cassandra, who would win Julie's heart?

* * *

At not so far away from where Scarlett and Cassandra were sitting, the dance squad which formed of Jenna, Sasha, Beckett, Carly, and Vanessa were sitting at some picnic tables with the music squad which is Bianca, Jax, Alya, and Miles.

"See I knew that this is gonna happen soon" Jax said joyfully

"You just said that when you saw Cassandra makes her way to Julie and Scarlett" Sasha bantered

Jax huffed but said nothing. It's true though, in fact, no one ever predicted that one of them would confront each other. Even if they're at the same squad those two tries their best to avoid each other and have their little moments with Julie seperately. They thought that the two will just keep it to their selves until they graduate.

How did they found out that two have feelings for Julie? For starters having the top gossip blogger on the dance squad which named Sasha Roy and the top gossip queen studying at Keaton at the music club which has the name, Bianca Blackwell has the advantage to know everyone's secret around Keaton. Second, those two sucks at hiding their feelings to themselves everyone could notice this quickly, well except Julie of course. And lastly, whenever they all bond together the squad noticed the tension between those three Jax even said the first time they're friendship formed that the tension between them is thicker than Scarlett's curly hair.

"Look at how Scarlett tries her best to maintain her composure"

"I know this is so funny" Beckett said but her voice came muffled because his mouth is full of popcorn

"I found this funnier" Vanessa giggled "Let's send this to your bf" Vanessa declared after capturing Beckett's face

Beckett stumbled as he reaches for Vanessa's phone. The squad couldn't understand a single thing he's saying because of the popcorn that is still in his mouth

"Will you guys shut up I can't make out what they are trying to say at each other" Miles complained

"They're absolutely slashing each other with words" Alya said returning her gaze at the trio

"I know right, look I can see the daggers on their eyes" Jenna said worriedly which Bianca finds adorable

"Come here nugget" She said opening her arms. Jenna obliged sinking into Bianca's body

"Awww" Vanessa and Carly cooed

"Get a room already"

"Get your Azadeh already" Bianca snapped back

Alya rolls her eyes

"You know Alya after this Scarlett vs Cassandra thing end we're gonna get you your girl" Mile said thoughtfully

"Psssh don't bother that's not gonna happen"

"Oh please Azadeh just need a little push it's obvious that she likes you too"Bianca pipes

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is those two" Alya said pointing her lips to Scarlet and Cassandra "Those two could be in a death to death battle for Julie but Julie would never notice because of how oblivious she is"

They all sighed

"You're right"

"We have to give Julie hints or she'll just think that this two were just so friendly at her"

Right

"Shhh, guys I finally hacked Julie's laptop. Hear this out"

"Is this about what happened to Aiden? Is this payback because Aiden chose to be with me before?"

"Oh girl, no. That was long ago. You know that I don't play that team anymore why would I care"

" Then why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"What we both want"

Seconds of silence was heard

"If I tried to be silent before Scarlett, now I wouldn't. So If you want to win Julie try your best because this time I won't lose her to you"

The group watched as Julie joins the two again. This was the most intense thing they have ever watched live in their entire life.

The line on Jax's laptop suddenly disconectted as they realized that Julie shut the laptop down but they are 100% sure of what Cassandra said before she leave Scarlett

"May the best woman wins"

"Oh god it's happening!" Jax said excitedly

"Just about time" Alya huffed crossing her arms

"Let the battle begins!" Jenna cheered happily which Bianca imitates making Vee and Cee get carried away by the sweetness of the two


End file.
